


Hope Comes

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, And my boys have suffered enough, F/F, F/M, Fives needs a hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Like, M/M, Multi, Sith Ahsoka Tano, They all need hugs, because i need to fix my own AUs, but for Luke and Ashla's 'verse, but she's not actually there, not in this AU, not that Fives and Leia are letting Ani use that cursed Alias, she's mentioned plenty, this is basically the Bail/Obi/Breha raise the twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Here's the thing, the Empire won.





	Hope Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arrivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444641) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425). 



> Short summary of the original AU: Anakin is the Obi-Wan and Finn is the Luke and Ahsoka is the Anakin and Leia is the Ahsoka and everything hurts. Also there is dimension travel. A good summary can also be found as Chapter 9 of Arrivals.
> 
> Enjoy!

Here’s the thing, the Clone Wars are over and the Sith won. Rex is dead, Ahsoka is… gone, and Tyrannus is the Emperor. Leia, by some miracle, has yet to die.

 

Most Jedi weren’t so lucky.

 

And everything is over.

 

(Or so Anakin thinks.)

  
  


“I’m going with you,” Fives says. Anakin sighs.

 

“No,” he says. “You’re a leader to them-”

 

“With all due respect, Sir,” Fives interrupts. “ _Rex_ was a leader. I was just the one to believe my brother.”

 

Anakin’s sighs. He still can’t believe it. Rex, dead. Ahsoka, dead (or so he prays).

 

He can only hope for Leia, though their bond isn’t broken.

 

He’d thought losing his Angel and their daughter back to back was the worst thing that could have happened.

 

He was wrong.

 

“Well, I don’t have the authority to stop you, anymore,” he says. No. The Clone Wars are over.

 

Fives smirks.

  
  


“Of course he died,” Cut Lawquane growls. “Of kriffing course. And now you think you have any right to the kid?”

 

Anakin sighs.

 

No, he doesn’t.

 

It’s not his kid. It’s Rex and Ahsoka’s.

 

And both of them are dead.

 

The child is probably safer with his family.

 

But, to his surprise, Fives seems to disagree.

 

“Now wait just a second, _deserter_ ,” Fives growls. “While you were her on this dust ball staying away from your duty, our brother was _fighting_ for us. Even for _hut’uun’e_ like you. And I trust General Skywalker far more for helping him than I do you for running, so hand over the kid.”

 

Lawquane looks taken aback.

 

“I…” he begins before sighing.

 

“Very well,” he says. “The boy is in the nursery. Take him.”

  
  


“You didn’t have to do that,” Anakin says when they make it back to their hotel room with FC-2187. Fives just laughs.

 

“Well you certainly weren’t going to stand up for yourself,” he says. “Or for them. I know Rex, and I know my General, and, Sir, they would have wanted _you_ to raise their kid.”

 

Anakin hmms.

 

“It should have been impossible,” he says. “But they found a way.”

 

Fives laughs.

 

“It fits them, General,” he says. Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“Please, Fives,” he says. “Stop calling me that. The war is over.”

 

Fives just laughs.

 

“Perhaps,” he says. “Or maybe it’s only just begun.”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“Perhaps,” he says before sighing for what feels like the millionth time.

 

“Where should we go?” he asks. “And, unless we want to stay in colonies, we’ll need a Name for FC-2187.”

 

Fives hmms.

 

“How about… Finn?” he asks. The Force sings its approval. Anakin smiles.

 

“Very well,” he says, adjusting the small child in his arms. “Hello, Finn Tano.”

  
  


Unsurprisingly, it’s not long before they go looking for Han, Qi’ra, and Leia.

 

Their kids.

 

And, maybe it’s because everything else is destroyed that Anakin doesn’t hesitate to hug his daughter with all of his strength.

 

“Leia,” he whispers. She smiles.

 

“Master,” she says. “Anakin… I’ve missed you, you and Ahsoka.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

“I know,” he says. “I… I miss her, too.”

 

Leia nods.

 

“So she’s dead?” she asks. Anakin sighs. Nidoa, somehow, had survived Mustafar. He’d failed once again and the cross of the vision and the memory still haunts him in his dreams.

 

“Ahsoka Tano is dead,” he says. “That’s all that matters.”

 

Leia looks at him like she doesn’t believe his banthakark one bit, but she leaves it be. Internally, Anakin breaths is sigh of relief.

 

It’s all still too soon. He’ll tell her the truth, the _whole_ truth, when he doesn’t want to break every time he even thinks about it.

 

(But he does, soon enough. Leia doesn’t speak to him for a week, and he can’t blame her.)

  
  


So many men had been freed. So many spies inside and so many trained soldiers free.

 

But they can’t fight back yet.

 

This is nothing like the Clone Wars had been.

 

“It’s frustrating,” Anakin says. Fives sighs.

 

“I know, Anakin,” he says. “But it’s a different war. We’ll wait, and, someday, we’ll win.”

 

Anakin smiles. He’d said almost the same thing to Fives less than a week ago. They’ve somehow become each other’s source of strength in all of this. And patience, somehow.

 

Anakin would break if he lost Fives, too.

  
  


Fives is dying. Fives is dying and Anakin is barely holding it together as the Falcon races to the nearest non-Imperial medcenter.

 

(Fives is dying because Anakin didn’t pay attention. The blaster bolt had been aimed at Anakin.)

 

“Please,” he whispers. “I can’t lose you, too.”

  
  


Somehow, Fives survives.

  
  


“I can’t bear losing you, too,” Anakin says, somehow having managed to squeeze himself onto the medical cot. (Try as he might, Anakin had always needed more physical comfort than the Jedi model.) Fives laughs.

 

“And you think I could bear losing you?” he asks. Anakin just sighs.

 

“I don’t know…” he says, and, with all of his courage, he leans forwards just that little bit to kiss the man in front of him. “I love you.”

 

Fives smiles.

 

“And I love you, cyare.”

 

And right here, holding each other tightly… it’s perhaps the most perfect, intimate moment of Anakin’s life since… a long time ago.

 

(One night. Just one night… but, oh, the memories… but, oh, the ending, his Angel falling limp in his arms. It’s been years, but…

 

“Take care of our daughter,” Padme had whispered, not two weeks before Leia had left.

 

He won’t let this end in tragedy.)

  
  


(“So does that make this entirely incest? Han quips. Leia and Qi’ra glare at him, and he raises his hands in surrender. Leia laughs.

 

“Come on, scoundrel,” she says. “Finn’s probably waking up soon.”)

  
  


Here’s the thing. The Clone Wars are over and the Sith won. Rex is dead, Nidoa is not, and Tyrannus is _still_ the Emperor.

 

But Leia, somehow, has survived.

 

Finn, somehow, exists.

 

And Anakin has Fives.

 

Yes, the Clone Wars are over. They have been for over a year. And they can’t fight this new war the same way.

 

But they’ll evolve, and they’ll adapt.

 

And, somehow, they’ll win.

**Author's Note:**

> Just calling out that I do support clones who deserted, but most clones DON’T.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/) or my ani5 sideblog [@ani5s](https://ani5s.tumblr.com/)


End file.
